


По Божьей воле

by Melis_Ash



Category: 17th Century CE RPF, 18th Century CE RPF, Black Sails
Genre: Drama, Gen, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Шторм закончился перед рассветом.





	По Божьей воле

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dieu le veut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373489) by [breathedout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedout/pseuds/breathedout). 



> Переведено на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2020 для команды WTF Black Sails Gen Het Fem.   
> Бета Девятихвостая (la-renarde).  
> Анн Дье-Ле-Веут (1661-1710) - реальное историческое лицо, хотя считается, что часть её приключений вымышленна. Её прозвище переводится с французкого как Божья Воля. У неё было несколько детей, в данном фике автор подразумевал Мари Катрин, дочь от последнего мужа Анн, голландского пирата и наемника Лоренса де Граафа.

_Нассау 1704 год_

Шторм стих только перед рассветом. Она, прятавшаяся все это время под столом в главной зале скорее услышала перемену, чем увидела. Завывания ветра и грохот прекратились. Потоки дождя, с грохотом хлеставшие по крыше и стенам таверны, срывавшие дранку с кровель и отрывавшие с окон ставни, уступили ровным шумом, а затем негромким шелестом. И наконец, пока Элинор, все еще обуреваемая эмоциями, разглядывала покосившуюся столешницу под тонкой скатертью — несмелой трелью одинокого желтогорлого певуна.  
Уитити-уитити-уити. Через окно, сквозь столешницу и спертый воздух таверны звук проник под стол, где сидела Элинор Она зажмурилась еще крепче — и широко распахнула глаза. Когда она осторожно повернулась на бок и на четвереньках выползла из своего укрытия — настороженная, безмолвная,— небо в окне, обычно закрытом ставнями, было мрачным и тусклым. Все цвета поблекли.  
На скамьях и столах спали люди. Они всегда собирались здесь, когда случался шторм — после форта это было самое прочное здание на острове. Элинор помнила — так было и три года назад, и пять, и шесть. Тогда это казалось игрой. Тебя будят, набрасывают на плечи ночную кофту и ведут, сонную, сжимающую в охапке одеяло, вниз, на первый этаж — сидеть с остальными детьми, пока снаружи бушует ветер. В этом было что-то особенное. Тогда.  
Элинор села на пятки, сжала руки в кулаки. Воздух таверны был кислым на вкус. Рядом с ней Йоханссен фыркнул во сне. Засопел. Захрапел.  
Она пойдет одна, раз так, подумала Элинор. Раз они не верят ей, она сделает это — даже мистер Скотт еще спит. Вот он лежит, на тюфяке у двери: должно быть, поздно лег. Она прокралась мимо него, затаив дыхание. Втянула живот, чтобы проскользнуть между углом его тюфяка и столом, на котором, распространяя запах рома, лежал капитан Лэнсиг, повернувшись на бок и накрыв шляпой лицо. Она приоткрыла дверь ровно настолько, чтобы проскользнуть через щель в занимающееся утро.  
Это всегда было как столкновение. Утро после такого шторма. Даже Элинор, знавшая, чего ожидать, — насколько это было вообще возможно, — чувствовала, как улетучивается её ярость. Снаружи, оглядываясь на таверну, она видела, что та потеряла мало того, что ставни, но и вдобавок юго-восточный угол крыши. Но остальные дома и вовсе стояли без крыш. Некоторые были разрушены полностью, сплющенные и разбросанные. Потом, она знала — помнила — начнут издавать зловоние тела: животных и людей. Элинор помнила их вид и их запах еще с тех пор, когда она была совсем маленькой: кто-то тогда взял её на плечи, чтобы ей не пришлось ходить, натыкаясь на мертвецов. А потом, сплетаясь со всеми штормами её детства: тот недавний день, когда Элинор стояла и смотрела прямо на — на неё, лежавшую там лицом в грязи, перемазавшей её желтое платье и туфли и темно-золотые волосы, когда солдат перевернул её ногой в прошлом году в прошлом году в прошлом году...  
Но... Но сейчас там не было ничего из этого. Элинор стояла и дышала. Единственное человеческое тело, которое было видно: в предрассветном полумраке на клочке земли, неотличимом от любого другого, сидела, скрестив ноги, молоденьая проститутка — полуголая, рыжие волосы прилипли к голове, — сидела и ковырялась ножом в глазу кокосового ореха. Она посмотрела на Элинор, когда та прошла мимо, затем опустила взгляд без малейшего признака узнавания. Элинор подумала, со странным чувством раздражающего несоответствия собственному телу: «Мне, должно быть, почти столько же лет, сколько ей».  
Обломки шторма так скрывали границы дороги, что казалось, Элинор брела через безжизненные, заболоченные дебри отбросов. Её ботинки хлюпали по изломанным доскам; песку; паре мокнущих в грязи голубых штанов; мешку муки, разорванному и вдавленному в грязь; нескольким пальмовым листьям. Это ничего, думала она. Она не нуждалась в дороге. Соломонова бухта, сказали те люди предыдущей ночью, совершенно отчетливо, когда ветер ворвался в таверну и Марина подавала ром втридорога, а Элинор скорчилась под столом. «Люди Де Граафа, — сказали они, и золото, и как только будет безопасно плытьг». Она слушала, пока не уловила суть дела, и затем побежала рассказать, что услышала. «Ты говоришь глупости», — заявил ей мистер Скотт с оскорбительной мягкостью. «Де Грааф мёртв; ты ошибаешься». А потом добавил, поворотившись к караулившему у двери Фарадею: «Проводи её в главную залу, пожалуйста», — и вновь склонился над рабочим столом её отца. «Мне нужно закончить это письмо на Харбор-Айленд».  
Целая сосна лежала поперек дороги, вырванная с корнями. Элинор прошла немного вдоль ствола, а затем перелезла через него. Она пошла дальше, и подол её платья был грязным и сырым. "Уитити-уитити-уити», — слышала она в отдалении. Обычно по утрам раздавался целый хор этих птиц, но сейчас их было совсем мало. Интересно, куда эти малютки спрятались, чтобы их не унесло ветром? В таверне, без сомнения, в какой-то щели. Как и люди. Как она сама, и как они все в те годы, когда их было больше: кучка детей с окружившими их кольцом женщинами, и мужчины, которые ругались и раздавали им тычки, а иногда давали глоток эля, пока надвигающийся ветер , еще далекий, запирал их в убежище. Но ведь ветер сорвал ставни, подумала Элинор, и юго-восточный угол крыши. В конечном счете, таверна не была каким-то волшебным укрытием. И поднимаясь на маленькое скалистое возвышение над Соломоновой бухтой, Элинор пожелала на один короткий яростный момент, чтобы буря просто разнесла это все на части. Чтобы она унесла крышу над кабинетом, где мистер Скотт сидел и писал письмо её отцу, и сорвала с петель дверь, у которой он устроился на матрасе, и швырнула бы столы на головамы мужчин, служанок и всех остальных. Кроме того певуна и Элинор.  
На краю скалы Элинор легла на живот. Она осторожно пододвинулась к вершине скалистого выступа, обозревая пляж, и с безрадостным, отравленным обидой торжеством разглядела корабль, о котором говорили те люди: он стоял на якоре в глубокой воде, далеко к северо-востоку. Золото, отдалось эхом в её памяти. Как только будет безопасно отплыть. И в самом деле, она могла разглядеть лодку, даже сейчас: темное, покачивающееся пятно тяжело двигалось от берега к кораблю. И другое, выступающее над водой чуть больше, совершало свой путь назад к пляжу.  
Пока она лежала там и смотрела, начало по-настоящему светать. На востоке солнце поднялось над горизонтом полностью, и небо осветилось, окрашенное розовым и зеленым. Сейчас она могла видеть даже ту часть пляжа, что затеняли скалы: мужчины переносили сундуки из пещер на дальнем конце бухты к лодкам на берегу. Пляж не слишком пострадал от шторма: кроме нескольких вырванных с корнем пальм и сосен и обычного мусора, что море выбрасывает штормом, ничего не мешало морякам. Посреди всей этой суеты две фигуры стояли неподвижно: невысокий плотный мужчина и рядом с ним — ребенок в коротких штанах и лихо сдвинутой набок треуголке. Элинор смотрела, как один из моряков подошел к мужчине — капитану, судя по всему («Де Грааф мертв», — сказал он и отослал её прочь) — и наклонился к нему посовещаться, указывая на лодку на берегу и затем на корабль. Капитан в свою очередь, сказал что-то, подкрепляя слова жестами, и тот, кто, видимо, был его квартирмейстером, кивнул и двинулся к воде.  
Взгляд капитана был прикован к лодкам, пока ребенок не подергал его за рукав. Капитан посмотрел на него. Ребенок передернул плечами, указывая на... сумку — присмотревшись, разглядела Элинор. Сумку у их ног. Капитан слегка отодвинулся, разглядывая мальчика , в то время как тот стоял неподвижно, выжидающе, не отнимая руки. Это дитя будет следовать за ним куда угодно, подумала Элинор. Куда угодно на Земле, если только тот позволит Тем временем капитан нагнулся и поднял сумку. Пока он рылся в ней, он, расправив плечи, лицом и всем телом развернулся к кораблю, и теперь Элинор могла видеть его профиль. И она думала: возможно ли такое? да или нет?  
Элинор прищурилась. Капитан сейчас стоял, повернувшись в три четверти от неё, вынимая из длинной сумки маленькую рапиру — рукоять была осторожно вложена в руку ребенка — и затем, с меньшей осторожностью, полноразмерную модель с тяжелой гардой. Сумка упала на песок. Капитан бросил один последний взгляд назад на корабль и загружавшиеся лодки; затем повернулся и, кажется, пришел к какому-то решению: кивнул ребенку, который шагнул в боевую позицию. Почти сразу капитан едва не упал от смеха: тряся головой, он хлопнул себя по бедру. Ребенок положил левую руку в бедро. Элинор смотрела, как капитан жестом указал ребенку снять треуголку, и как та упала на песок. И как черные кудряшки девочки свободно упали ей на плечи и рассыпались по спине.  
Они стояли лицом к лицу и перпендикулярно Элинор, распластавшейся на её скале. Все мужчины двигались по тропе под углом к ней. Она подумала, что могла бы приблизиться, не будучи замеченной — но к этому времени она уже перебиралась по мелким выступам скалы в небольшое ущелье, что прорезало холм. Она шаркала и скользила, волосы лезли в глаза. Она думала о том, как они, бывало, скатывались кувырком с пологих холмов общинной земли возле таверны: она, и Мари, и дочка мистера Скотта, и та маленькая фея из Гаваны, которая пробыла у них всего месяц, но Элинор все равно, пусть ненадолго, но была влюблена в нее. Они бежали наперегонки с холмов, бежали и падали, и всегда в какой-то момент ноги Элинор оказывались впереди неё; если они и слушались её время от времени, это была лишь удача, или сила движения, несущая её вперед. Она вспоминала это, словно это было целую вечность назад, хотя с того дня или недели прошел всего лишь год: их четверка, катящаяся кубарем вниз с маленького холма, задницы выше плеч. И не важно, удавалось ли им приземлиться прямо, были видны их панталоны или нет: никто не смотрел. В те времена это казалось ей таким редким даром.  
Здесь и сейчас Элинор остановилась передохнуть за кустарником под сосной на краю пляжа. Она была достаточно близко, чтобы слышать тех двоих: не каждое слово, только каждое четвертое или пятое, и это был французкий. И голос. Женский голос — и все же ему подчинялись. Властный голос. Элинор думала о том, как квартирмейстер стоял на почтительном расстоянии от капитана, ожидая её волеизъявления. Думала о той шлюхе, ковырявшей кокосовый орех на руинах своего дома; и о сапоге испанского солдата на спине желтого платья; и о Марине, позволяющей усадить себя на колени мистеру Йохансену, так что Элинор, в последнее время преобразившаяся и начавшая привлекать внимание, могла проскользнуть мимо них под стол, в то время как мистер Скотт писал свое письмо в бывшей комнате отца под завывания ветра.  
Девочка, без шляпы сейчас, стояла, держа меч чуть в сторону, волосы обрамляли её лицо. Её плечи были развернуты, колено согнуто. Кажется, они собирались начать фехтовать; но капитан снова встала свободнее и положила рапиру на песок. Девочка, в свою очередь, опустила оружие. Элинор оглядела пляж сверху донизу, ища взглядом того, кто отвлек их, но там никого не было. Между тем капитан обошла девочку сзади. Элинор могла видеть её длинную черную косу, покачивающуюся посередине спины поверх мужского кафтана. Она что-то сказала девочке, и та вновь приняла фехтовальную стойку. Женщина подвинула её выдвинутую вперед ногу своей и правой рукой перехватила оружие под рукой девочки, в то время как левую положила на её плечо и отвела его назад, в одну линию со своим.  
Она не была особенно нежной при этом. Она ничего не шептала девочке на ухо. И не теряла зря время. Ничего особенного — и все же... Глаза Элинор обожгло слезами. Спустя минуту она открыла рот, чтобы вдохнуть, скорчившись за каким-то кустом на мокром пляже Соломоновой бухты.  
Недалеко от неё девочка вытянула плечо в линию, как мать показала ей. Капитан шагнула назад и вбок, вернулась и взяла свою рапиру. Птицы в ветвях над головой Элинор молчали, зато она могла слышать стук металла о металл, когда дочь пританцовывала, отступая; наступая; уклоняясь; а вот мать нанесла удар. Квартирмейстер снова приблизился со стороны склада — за советом. Но женщина, капитан, подняла руку, жестом приказывая ему не подходить, пока её дочь не опустит рапиру. Только тогда она остановилась и заговорила с ним, указывая на пещеры, её поза, движения говорили об опыте; уверенности; легкости в обращении с людьми. Элинор, совершенно очарованная, с солено-влажным лицом, смотрела как женщина хлопает мужчину по плечу, пока девочка, безмятежная, терпеливая, с рапирой в опущенной руке, смотрела на море.


End file.
